Unconventional Pairings
by kelseysprite
Summary: Stories for all those couples that are unloved, tailored to meet the standards of various songs and/or poems. Currently up: Appy and Jamber. Soon to come: Jabian. Rated T overall but rating will change per oneshot. Will take suggestions for couples that are not canon. Can be friendship or romance.
1. Prologue

I felt I needed to do this because people are confused. Well not really, probably only myself, but I need to get this off my chest, and it is something major that needs to be addressed in this fandom, because quite frankly, _it is starting to ruffle my feathers. _Are you ready for this? Ok:

I HATE CANON PAIRINGS

Yes, that means I hate every couple that has happened on the show. Maybe not hate, but strongly dislike. And by now, you are all probably like: WHAT. THE. FLUBBERGASM? Unless you are confused, Canon, according to the online Urban dictionary, is defined,' _Another word for official. Used quite often in fan fiction to differentiate between the official storyline in which the fan fiction is based on.__.__'_ This means I dislike:

~Peddie: something about these two just rub me like sandpaper. I mean, I get the whole having their personalities cancel each other out, but it just feels like she turns into a mushy gran baby thing when she's with him. I miss kick-ass Patricia. I think that with the arrival of Eddie, she slowly lost it. And they have some of the corniest conversations and ugh. I used to like them. Used to. Now, they're unbearable. They are probably my least favorite canon couple out of all of them.

~Fabina: It's just... I mean, it's like with Aang and Katara, except they were bearable. You just knew from the first episode that they were going to be together. I will admit, my dislike of Fabina sprung up when she started treating him badly and he just stood there and took it. I liked dream Fabian better, the one that stood up for himself. Also, people say Joy is a bitch because of what she's done to Nina and Fabian is like that too because Nina thinks it. Get it? What I'm trying to say is that she is too alpha in the relationship and gets away with it. Plain and simple.

~Amfie: I don't like the two together because I see them as friends. I know, I'm putting him into a voluntary friend-zone, but that's all that these two are. He makes her laugh, as a friend. I support their friendship pairing, not their romance side. I sort of have a soft spot for them but that's as long as it goes.

~Moy: It has yet to happen but I feel like if they do Moy, they would just be shoving the statistically most hated character with a person that most people (besides the people on tumblr, I love you guys!) don't care about. They haven't even really interacted, and I find that just by putting them together, it would just make the show sloppy, you know? I mean, they could work, but I don't think it really would, just saying.

The only exception *cue music* is Jara because I was a proud fan from the beginning. Still, it is not really high on my list because I have preferrences above it. All the ships I love are crack-ships, things that will never happen. I don't really have a problem with it, but it saddens me to know that they'll never actually happen. Sigh, oh well.

No-No Crack ships:

~Romantic Jerina: I can't see them together. In fact, when I had to write it for The Prank King, it took me so long because I had to write them being romantic. They just, I can't see them together. I can't really explain it, they just… no.

~Famber: This is mostly because it would make no sense. Why would the girl who spent countless days trying to reunite Fabina end up dating the broken half of it? I mean, since she was in the whole love triangle situation before, I really doubt that she would think it would be ok. Even if Fabina breaks up because Nina leaves, what's the difference? She still will only treat him as a friend, and they do not suit each other.

~Meddie: Eddie and Mara. They're an ok friendship pairing but besides that, no. I mean, even their friendship annoyed me beyond belief. I mean, he just pushes her around, acts nice around her when she's around Jerome to piss him off (in my mind of course) so I just generally dislike the two. And plus, she is too much of a pushover and he will just take advantage of that.

Go to crack ships (Probably not explained in much detail):

-Patrome: This could have been a canon pairing in season one, but it was never pushed. We always see that Jerome cares for her, and although they act like they hate each other, they share a mutual bond. I ship this as a romance as well as a friendship pairing.

-Palfie: I feel like this pairing is horribly under-rated. Not only does he make her laugh, they seem to generally enjoy each other's company. Alternatively from Jerome, he is more compassionate and thus more likeable, and I think that they would make a nice couple. I ship them romantically and as a friendship pairing.

-Jamber: I know, I dissed on Famber but I've got Jamber? Well, see, Jamber is a whole different boat. She obviously wants to be the boss of the relationship but he also is an alpha male, so there is conflict there but I think it would be better than her being with pushovers like Alfie and Fabian. I feel like they would be a great couple, and they have their moments in the show, but it is the fanfiction that really helps (*cough* A Dangerous Arrangement by Pufflehuff *cough*) I ship them both as a friendship and as a romance.

-Maralfie: (Strange, I know, but it would be great, but most likely would be a friendship) These two would be the cutest friendship in the world! I know, because Alfie is goofy and adorable, and she is shy and giggles a lot. They would be the best of friends. I mean, I don't even know why Nick haven't made them friends. I hope they do it in season three because they would have some adorable moments. I could totally see her going in for advice at one time. I ship them as a friendship.

-Mina: Mick and Nina. It's not the my most favorite couple, but I think it would work. I see it like this. Mick is adorable and charming and any girl would be charmed by this. Nina is charming just as he is. They would probably be the flirtiest, cutest relationship ever, and plus, it would sort of get rid of my least favorite characters. I'm sorry, that's just my opinion, but I think as a couple, they would make up for my hate of them.

-Jabian: Jabian is endgame. I hope in season three they make them a couple. You know why? This might finally be her window of opportunity. I feel that then maybe we could see what a cute couple they are and how they, as a couple, would work. I ship them as a friendship and as a romance. Also, just on a note, if Fabian is paired with the New Girl, boy, I am going to kick some asses and never watch again.

-Fabicia: Yes. I know. Fabicia? Let me explain. I envision them as a friendship _mostly. _I see her trying to give him a backbone, and them just being great mates. They hung out before Nina and I feel that ever since her arrival, she has floated into the background because of their love fest and in season two, flocked to Eddie. I really want to see their interactions as a friendship, and possible couple.

-Amdie: Ameddie reminds me of Mickber, except for the obvious replacement of Mick with Eddie. I originally thought they would get together, mostly because they're both blonde and they both have the same sort of ambition to be popular. I know, I'm pairing blondes together, but seriously, the popular girl and the bad boy. What is more perfect? And I think Eddie wouldn't be pushed around easily like what was seen in the Mickber relationship. I ship them as a couple and as friends.

-Victera: Victera is pretty cool. I mean, Victor and Vera. They spent the whole season together, there has to be some mutual attraction there. I mean, even though she was basically using him, you could see that she actually cared. A heart-wrenching goodbye oneshot, with closure would probably bring me to tears. I ship them as a romance only, because they deserve to be a couple.

-Ruvera: Rufus isn't as cool as Victera, but I could probably envision a whole Bellatrix-Voldemort love between them, she being hopelessly in love with him, and he only focusing on eternal life and the mask. I would love to have seen her reaction to his death, because I think that would have been great, and maybe she could be put into a mental hospital, I do not know.

-Trictor: I only actually shipped these two in season one, mostly because that's when they had the most interaction. I sincerely believe that Victor should be somewhat possesive of her. She talks to him so differently but he doesn't necessarily scream at her, but sort of acts snide. When he fired her, I believe it might've been because he believed that she was on his side and felt betrayed. I want to see oneshots where he actually gets jealous with her interactions with Uncle Ade.

-Victerafus (VictorxVeraxRufus love triangle): I know the love triangle is horribly over-used today in our culture but this love triangle would be great. Maybe a lot of it would be one-sided from Vera, but I could see the difficulty. Choose the man that actually likes you, or choose the man that is offering you something. I don't know, but I think this needs to be shown. I ship them as a tragedy romance.

-Mickber: I feel like this would've been a stable relationship if only Mara hadn't intruded. It was obvious that Amber really liked him, and that he liked her. Honestly, what more is there to say? They are adorable, Mickber is my return ship. If any broken up couple could get back together, it would be them. Again, I ship as a couple and a friendship.

-Joyalfie: I think these two are a more realistic relationship instead of Moy because Joy needs someone who can be happy constantly and someone that is a rock. I don't doubt that Mick could be that person but I honestly see that Joy and Alfie would but cuter. And, there is the fact that Joy is very funny and goofy herself, like Alfie, and that gives them something relatable. I honestly think that Alfie is more sympathetic and that could help their relationship as well.

-Joyrome: I think these two would have been great together. They share the similar sneakiness and ambition to be great and I think they have the fact that because they were originally rejected by the people they liked. I can see them as a couple, and it would be realistic. I ship them as a romance and as a friendship.

-Amoy: Amber and Joy. Honestly, I see some similarities, but people ignore that. In season one, when they did the video chat it was obvious that they were friends. I really want to seem them have some closure and them to both apologize how they treated each other, because honestly I think these two would be great friends.

-Amara: I think the friendship pairing between these two reminds me of the show Beauty and the Geek, except that they're both girls. I feel like they have the ability to improve each other. Amber can help Mara on her people skills where Mara can help Amber academically. I love this friendship.

-Maricia: I feel these two, besides Jelfie and Poy, are my favorite friendship couple. They care about each other, and it is obvious that Patricia has a sweet spot for both Joy and Mara. She is very motherly with them and can sometimes come off as over-protective, but that's just because she doesn't want her to get hurt.

-Amina: Amina is the pairing of Nina and Amber. I think these two are a really great example of a consistent friendship pairing that is often neglected in the show. I feel Amber adds to her and tries to do what is right for Nina, but I feel in that, there is conflict mostly because Amber tries to take over Nina's life and make her be with Fabian, but I feel that is part of their charm. I support them as a friendship couple.

-Jelfie: Jerome and Alfie is classic. I feel they lost that in season two with the addition of Sibuna and Jerome being caught up with Mara and they lost what made them them. I would love to see more fanfics with these two, whether it be romantic or friendship, I don't care. I just want to see that Alfie and Jerome share a mutual care for each other.

-Ferome: Ferome is the ideally friendship pairing between Jerome and Fabian. I feel like these two really have some good rival moments actually and that plays off each other. I think they encourage each other sub-consciously to be better versions of themselves. I feel like they would have some great conversations, only if we write them. Friendship pairing all the way.

-Appy: I am a new found shipper of these two. Alfie and Poppy. The jokester and the sister. I think they are perfect for each other, and, if they ever get married, it means that Alfie and Jerome are step brothers. Think of the opportunities the two would have. Also, it just reminds me of Jelfie, but in a romantic was. It is like slash that is not slash, you know? I ship them as a romance, no question.

-Joppy: I think that season two was great for these two. You know, Jerome and Poppy. They are the cutest brothers and sisters and I think that they really, really, clash, but in the greatest familial was ever. Also, I think the stories where he is really over-protective are cute, and it just brings out the best side of Jerome. I ship them as a friendship.

-Poy: I feel like we lost a lot of Poy in season two. Patricia was too focused on Sibuna and sort of joined the house in Joy hate. I mean, really, there were only a few good moments between them and they were so scarce and in between. Where is the Patricia that couldn't live without Joy from season one? Why aren't they thick as thieves anymore? I ship them as a friendship and possible romance, but mostly friendship.

-Pason: There is something about this couple that just reminds me of Ezra and Aria from Pretty Little Liars, but the Nick, PG edition. I know, I'm a sucker for these two in the TV show and these two… Aw. I hope that he comes back in season three and at least they reconcile their relationship. People say he died and that isn't good. I need the triumphant return of Mr. Winkler. I ship them as a romance and a friendship.

-Amson: Amson is the rival to Pason, only Patricia being replaced by Amber. I feel that this is a great friendship pair because it is realistic. With their scenes in season one, I feel that they could become really good friends. I feel like they have the potential to talk openly towards each other, and that is something that Amber actually needs, someone to talk to.

And that's basically all it. Most of these can be interchangeable with friendship and romance, and some family. Overall, all I want to say is that shouldn't writing fanfiction be about being diverse? I am really sick of all the repetitious Fabina and Peddie oneshots you see. My little Sibunas, think about this. Yes, you may like the couples, but how will you grow in your writing skill if all you do is stick to the most planned coupling ever?

This is why I have decided to do a weekly segment of under-appreciated couples. A lot of these couples will be included, mostly because I am hoping that we can learn to change. The first oneshots will go as planned:

Appy (Alfie and Poppy) [Romance, Family] {Rating: M} = Poppy and Jerome lose contact after he graduates, and Poppy is left alone. In order to earn money in college, she starts working at a burlesque. But when one night when a particular party of people stumble in, what might come of the night? Songfic to ABBA's On and On and On. M for Miranda (Literally)

Amara (Amber and Mara) [Friendship] {Rating: T} What would you do if the bombs came? What would you lose? Who would you lose? And what would keep close to you? Amber POV, Songfic to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. T for themes and death.

Jabian (Joy and Fabian) [Romance] {Rating: K+} We all know Joy is a walking soap opera. Obviously, that makes drama her favorite subject. And boy does she love her romantic scenes. Rated K+ for Kumquat.

Pason (Patricia and Jason) [Angst, Romance] {Rating: T} Something has been bothering Patricia the whole year. But why? She has the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, and has her best friend back. It might just be one teacher that hasn't returned that plagues her. Pason reunion, mentions of sickness and death.

Palfie (Patricia and Alfie) [Friendship, Family] {Rating: K+} Eddie and Patricia hit the rocks and Patricia is becoming extremely defensive, and only Alfie can break through that wall of hatred and bitterness.

Victerafus (Victor, Vera, and Rufus) [Angst, Romance] {Rating: T bordering on M} The three knew each other, their fates are intertwined, and yet, they are all each other's kryptonite. T for Trouble.

Fabicia (Fabian and Patricia) [Romance, Humor] {Rating: K+ bordering on T} Patricia is jealous that Eddie is the Osirian to Nina's Chosen One. She is so angry at their senseless flirting she see's only one solution. Fabicia romance.

I hope that the fandom, or whatever we actually are called (someone can review and tell me what we are called) can catch onto this trend. Let's make this something we do. Let's be diverse, and let's show that we are great writers. That sounded too much like an inspirational speech to me, but it got my point across, didn't it? So tune in for your couples and you can do me a favor by answering a few questions for me:

What is your favorite crack couple?

Least favorite canon couple?

What's your opinion on the new Chosen one being Fabian's love interest?

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MIRANDA COSGROVE RUMORED BEING THE NEW CHOSEN ONE?

Personally, I would hate it if Miranda Cosgrove became the new Chosen One because honestly speaking, we might get a bigger fanbase, but she would be known as Carly, and we would be receiving an influx of fanfictions about her secret life as Carly. See my concerns?

Eskimo Kisses,

Z3stygurl97

P.S I don't care if you flame. I want honest opinions, not force-fed shit that I expect. Tell me I'm a bad person, I don't care, just tell me what you think


	2. On and On and On

**Addressing previous reviews time:**

**Jerapple: Um… Ok? Jerapple? That would be more Mick. Mick and Food would be a great couple. **

**eyeball: Thank you for your kind opinion. I am only starting to get this started, so I really don't care, but when the oneshots roll in, I want to know what you think then. Thank you for your time.**

**Tammy: Cool, I always thought of them as rivals, I think that maybe he could push him to snap and boom! I envision many bromantic moments between the two**

**Anon: Thank you for agreeing. It is nice to know that there are people that don't fall head over heels for all canon couples**

**Momo: I haven't thought of Moy like that. Your reasoning makes sense. If Jabian wasn't my OTP, I would definitely go for Moy. If they do Moy, I at least hope they have a good build up from friends to best friends to girlfriend and boyfriend, because I would hate it if they were just shoved together. **

**BTRandHOA: You're in luck because I am writing Fabicia right now! **

**Lyds22: Aw, thank you! I've read your stories and they're great. I never actually reviewed the story of us because I was an idiot, and now I regret that. **

**ReaderGirl98: I never really considered Mick with Patricia. I have seen a story that alluded to it, but it was just friendship. **

**Anyway, thanks to those reviewers, and here's the first installment. I fell in love with this couple recently, and I just… They're so cute together!**

**Title: On and On and On… **

**Couple: Appy (it works because in Het Huis Anubis, Appie is Alfie's name, so it is synchronizes) and slight Joppy love/hate **

**Words: 3,552**

**Rating: M for Miranda, swearing, references to sexual situations, the lot**

**~thisisalinebreakyousee~**

Picture them cheering, picture them cheering, she told herself. This was how she perked herself up every night and as it always worked, she wasn't going to stop now. Pursing her lips, she examined herself in the mirror once more, ironing out any wrinkles in her costume.

Tonight, in fact, it was Rockabilly night, and that reflected in her outfit. She wore a figure hugging dress with sequins and a pair of heeled-ankle boots. Her blond hair was loose except for her bangs which were pinned up and teased lightly, puffing up ever so slightly. Makeup caked her face. Eyeliner rimmed her eyes thickly, her lips were a harsh red, her overall complexion pale and similar to that of a porcelain doll. Thank God for the makeup, she mused.

The room bustled with different girls, touching up their makeup, changing into different outfits, talking to loudly for her tastes. The whole room was swathed in a layer of smoke that some of the girls found disgusting which alternatively she found comforting. Tension. Chatter. Excitement. This was her place.

It seemed like a few days ago she was in school. Really, it had been a year, but so much had happened in that time, so much had changed. For one thing, she had gotten a job. Money had been tight and this had been the only alternative. But, soon she found that working here was bearable, even fun. She would never actually tell anyone that though. To anyone else, this was just temporary money and soon she would quit and become a lawyer, or a doctor.

"Poppy," Miranda hissed," Quick, we have to go onstage, now!" Fluffing her hair once more, she followed her friend. The cluster of girls stood at the sidelines, then walked on in one straight line and took their places. The stage was dark and expectant. She stood beside Miranda, this giving her a sense of stability on stage.

When the lights came up, she couldn't help but squint a bit at their intensity, but it was better than her first time on stage. She was used to it now, which was good. The music began to play, slowly speeding up. The star of the show, Betty, started singing. Her voice was silky smooth, with unique kinks in between that made her song her own. They backups struck their poses, lights flickered, starting to strobe, and they started their routine.

The routine was simple, but doing it in front of an audience always was nerve-wracking. At least, she thought, I know no one here. How wrong she was. When their routine came to its imminent end, Betty, who usually was in a rush to leave the stage first, starting speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, at the request of our guests, I would like to welcome our very, very special birthday boy, Mr. Clarke." Clarke? As in her brother? No, Clarke quite possibly was a common surname. There couldn't just be one Clarke.

A man walked on stage, a smug expression on his face. He, with age, had filled out. His shoulders had broadened, he looked more muscular, and his hair, that was the same, meaning, it still made up for half his height and his ego. Betty walked in a circle around him, stopping when she was right behind him. She trailed a hand up and down his torso before announcing," So, do you want this to be the best birthday you'll ever have, Mr. Clarke?" The crowd cheered at their announcement that drinks would be on him tonight.

How Typical, thought Poppy, Jerome being the attention whore he is. She stormed offstage, being ignored by most others, Miranda trailing after her. At this moment, she hated Jerome beyond compare. If she could, she would claw at his throat, and for multiple different reasons.

As soon as she slumped down at her vanity, her fingers rubbing her temples trying to ward off the migrain that she could feel swelling up, Miranda added herself to the equation. "The fuck is your problem?" Other girls would be offended at her use of language and take it as a challenge. Miranda was one of her best friends though and she knew that she was just like that in general. Poppy always told her that she could beat a sailor when it came to. Miranda merely shot her a smile, obviously taking it as a compliment.

"Miranda, I don't want to talk about it right now," Poppy warned. Sighing rather loudly, she plunked down besides Poppy. She wanted answers and wouldn't leave without them. That was just how Miranda worked.

"So? I haven't got all day." Poppy put her hands down and started fidgeting with them, not particularly knowing where to start. It was such a long story, and just the thought of describing everything seemed daunting.

"My brother and I had a fight-"

"Oh, whoop-dee-doo!" Miranda waved her hand around, trying to tell her to get on with it. She was never the one for patience.

Poppy gritted her teeth," -on his last day in highschool. Well, more like senior prom. I had gone with his friend Alfie, that's the only reason I was there. It got late and my house mother wanted me home so I left, figuring I could walk on my own. While I walked I heard rustling in the trees-"

"Werewolf?" Miranda teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Aw, shut up!" Miranda snickered softly before encouraging Poppy to finish the story. As much as she loved her, she could be a handful.

"Anyway, so I went to look and saw my brother's girlfriend and his ex getting at it-"

"Tongue?"

"What?"

"Was there any chest squeezing action, butt pinching? What, did he like, shove his dick into her super-clamping virgin vagina? You have to be more descriptive or I won't be able to picture any of this in my mind."

She was really trying Poppy's patience, "Miranda, do you want me to finish or not?"

"Fine," Miranda huffed.

"They sprung apart immediately when they saw me, but before they could explain, I was running back to Jerome. The tosser, he was drunk along with the rest of the victims of his punch spiking. I tried to tell him but the two approached and told him they did nothing. He believed them and I kept arguing. At some point I called her a cheating bitch and he slapped me, telling me to never talk about his girlfriend like that. As far as facebook knows, they're still together and he hasn't talked to me for three years."

"The nerve of the bastard!" Miranda shouted, quickly shushed by Poppy.

"I know. Why does he have to be here tonight of all nights?"

"I say you go talk to him and let him know he is a fucktard." How she wished she could. The satisfaction that it would bring her would be amazing.

"Thing is, I don't think he recognizes me. I'm really just hoping to hide out tonight and pray he doesn't notice me."

"Really? You have trouble with attracting," Miranda glanced over her," unwanted attention."

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we need to change. Kelli's sick so your taking over her shift." Poppy groaned. She was fine with dancing onstage where she was indistinguishable between all the other pretty faces. When it came to the bar though, all you got were a couple of sleazebags who thought that by flirting with you, they would be the most original men in the universe. What does that get you? And evening with a bunch of hammered arseholes.

Not to mention the outfit. Any girl that wasn't onstage is required to wear their bar-maid outfit. More like French maid outfit it was. Dangerously short, slutty, and generally uncomfortable. All the girls dreaded bar duty. 'Screw you Kelli...' She grabbed for outfit knowing that this would be one long night.

"Fuckin' Kelli," At least with Miranda to share the work with, the work wouldn't be that bad. She hoped.

**~thisisalinebreakyousee~**

_I was at a party and this fella said to me_

_"Something bad is happening, I'm sure you do agree_

_People care for nothing, no respect for human rights_

_Evil times are coming, we are in for darker nights"_

_I said, "Who are you to talk about impending doom?"_

_He got kinda wary as he looked around the room_

_He said, "I'm a minister, a big shot in the state"_

_I said, "I just can't believe it, boy I think it's great_

_Brother can you tell me what is right and what is wrong?"_

_He said, "Keep on rocking baby, 'til the night is gone"_

Unfortunately, Poppy was stuck with the side of the bar that was serving Jerome. He was farely lax for what she'd known him to be, considering he would usually be throwing a riot by now. That might've just been the high school version of him. Miranda refused to switch sides, happily flirting with someone guy on her side of the bar. This was easy for her though. She had a face like a fox, completed with red hair and green eyes. That's what really drew them in. Especially on St. Pat's, she mumbled to herself.

Her hands gripped the rag in her hand as she cleaned the counter once more. Sometimes she wondered if people had any idea that the liquid inside the cups was supposed to go inside you. It was one of the few nuiansces of the job. For the most part, she ignored Jerome and did her job showing no sign of emotion.

"Another drink please," Jerome called like she was his servant. She swallowed her pride and got him another glass of scotch. Before she knew it, he started rambling. The club was crowded now, making it hard to hear him. No doubt it was due to the fact that the drinks were on him. Last time she had remembered, her Gerbil wasn't exactly rich. In fact, last she remembered, he could barely even scour up enough money for Mara's corsage.

That's was she had done to him though. Mara had turned him into such a great guy that he didn't even want to pull pranks. "You know," he said, louder this time,"_Something bad is happening, I'm sure you do agree. People care for nothing, no respect for human rights. Evil times are coming, we are in for darker nights_." Stopping the urge to roll her eyes proved hard. This was one of Jerome's techniques of seduction he used: the end of the world tactic.

"Who're you to talk about impending doom?" She gave him a skeptic look. He brought the drink up to his lips and drank, then looked around the room before replying to her.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he surveyed the room making sure no one was listening. He leaned in and whispered in her ear," I'm a minister, sort of a big shot in the state." The fact that he was leaning in and he was drunk disturbed her, so he backed away and acted like she didn't care. Besides, hadn't caring too much gotten her into trouble last time?

What surprised her most was the ministry job. Jerome hardly seemed like the type to work in the ministry. He was too secretive, but then again, she knew he was extremely smart, he just chose to hide his skills. Still, the ministry job just seemed strange for him. The thought of him, submitting to a higher authority, one of the biggest rule breakers, was somewhat endearing and laughable.

"Aw, that would be you, snatching up a ministry job. That's Jerome for you, though…" She had hardly registered her tangent until she realized he was now looking at her with wide eyes. For a minute, he fiddled with his drink on the counter.

"How did you know my name?" She could sense the anger behind it, poorly masked in his state of intoxication. The last time she had heard that tone in his voice was when... He wouldn't do that to her again, would he? Right now though, he was a drunken mess, and he was angry, and if one added that up, it did not look good for where Poppy was standing right now. It all just brought back the memories. The stinging of his palm on her face, Mara, crushed and Mick looking slightly victorious, Her empty sobs that went unnoticed.

"Jerome, just listen-" She hoped to explain the situation before he realized, but he cut her off, wanting a straight answer. He was one of those people that always wanted to get to the point without hearing all the other flowery details.

"Who are you?" He asked, his anger rising.

"Gerbil just listen to me!" She shouted now, avoiding eye contact.

"Poppy?" There was silence between them. It was so painful. She felt constricted, and it felt like she wasn't breathing properly. His eyes focused in on her, causing her to squirm. Similarly, her green orbs focused on him, as if daring him to talk again.

"What? Why? Poppy, why are you working here?" His voice was almost caring. That hurt her.

"Why would you care? I don't remember you caring at prom? I don't remember you _ever_ trying to talk to me after that. You ignored me Jerome. I always… I just thought that maybe you would come to your senses and apologize. But then again, you are Jerome."

"You're still not over prom?" He scoffed, acting like what had happened hadn't been a big deal at all.

"No I'm not! You didn't believe me! I was telling you the truth and you believed her. You chose her over me, and now here I am, so I hope you're proud of your younger sister." People close by turned to see what the racket was, but tuned out. She simply stood there, all her rage showing. And she couldn't stand being around him, being around the person that was always supposed to be there for her. What a sham of a brother he turned out to be.

_Over in the corner I could see this other guy_

_He was kinda flirty, he was giving me the eye_

_So I took advantage of the fact that I'm a star_

_Shook my hair and took a casual stroll up to the bar_

_And as sure as hell this guy was coming up to me_

_He said, "Who am I and who are you and who are we?_

_What's our situation, do we have some time for us?"_

_I said I was not exactly waiting for the bus_

_He said, "If you're going somewhere can I come along?"_

_I said, "Keep on rocking baby, 'til the night is gone"_

She stormed away from the bar and into the crowd, not wanting to be close to him. Walking away, she felt herself cool down, her anger slowly fading away as she put distance between them. She scanned the crowd for some familiar figure, someone she could talk to. Then she saw him. The goofy smile, the lean, yet somewhat muscular body, the carefree pose, the eyes that looked like they were dancing. And he smiled at her, actually acknowledging her presence

As much as she wanted to deny it, she actually had a fleeting, childhood crush on him. Right now, he probably didn't even know it was her. She was far from the recognizable Poppy. Then again, that could be a good thing. She needed a reason to make Jerome angry, Alfie was standing there, obviously tipsy, and she was unrecognizable and, she daresay, hot.

Stay calm, collected, and move like a sex bomb. After male engages in eye contact, walk over to where he is, but do not make direct contact. Let him do that. She had learned this all from Miranda when she took it upon herself to teach Poppy how to master the art of flirting.

They already had established a brief glimpse. So far, so good. Acting as casually as she could, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and strolled over directly next to him, leaning against the bar, pushing her chest out, tilting her head back.

She found herself feeling jittery, but not from fear. The feeling felt horrible, a shock against her spine. Then she felt a tap at her shoulder. A triumphant smile splayed across her face. Her plan had worked. Trying not to look too excited, she turned ever so slightly towards him, putting on what she hoped looked like an innocent face.

"Hi," he started rather awkwardly. That was Alfie for you: rather awkward. It took all her might not to laugh out loud. A twenty year old man was getting tongue tied over a girl he had barely noticed at high school. Yes, this would be good. The only other time he had ever gotten like this with a girl was when he was ever graced by Ms. Millington's presence. This was truly an honor.

"Oh, hi there," she batted her eyes at him, assuming the identity of an American country girl. One of her only talents was to do accents, why not make us of it now? He was under her spell. Honestly, she felt a little bad for exploiting him like this, but from the corner of her eye, she could see Jerome, seething in his spot.

"So, you here alone?" She responded with a curt,' mmhmm' before giggling once more. Playing up the whole character was key. "What's your name?" Poppy asked, now biting on her index finger.

"Alfie Lewis, and yours, madame?" Shit. She hadn't thought of actually coming up with a name. Poppy Clarke. Clarke. Clarky? Clary? Clarissa. It was good enough for now.

Shyly, she started, "My name's Clarissa Smith."

"Oh well, Clarissa Smith, would you like to dance?" He extended out a hand which she gladly took. After asking him if he really knew how to dance (memories of his attempt at the chicken at senior prom came to mind), he proclaimed that maybe a lass like her could teach him. Yes, he was tipsy beyond belief.

_Standing up is scary if you think you're gonna fall_

_Like a Humpty Dumpty, 'fraid of falling off the wall_

_I say if you ever want to know what's going on_

_Gotta keep on rockin baby till the night is gone_

They started to do a sloppy waltz, dancing in time with the soft music pulsing throughout the club. Their slow dance soon turned into them just messing about, spinning her around like a little girl. The spinning mixed with her pre-show dose of alcohol were not much for her, considering she believed that at any moment, she would land butt first on the floor.

In fact, she almost did, but was held above the ground in Alfie's arms which had caged her. And here, though she wouldn't admit it, she felt surprisingly safe.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red. She knew. She could feel it. Being Poppy, she attributed this merely to the fact that she was a great actor and that she was just fitting the bill for this role so very perfectly. He seemed to take notice of this and hoisted her back onto her feet.

His hands were placed awkwardly on her waist, and she could tell they were hovering slightly. "You know, I really like you," her voice reverted to an English accent, but she hoped her whisper helped to disguise it. She noticed that he was now looking into her eyes.

His gaze was fixated on her. It was so concentrated, his eyes full of passion and fire, that she felt stuck to her spot. There was more pressure from his hands, pulling her closer. Exactly what she wanted. Such a word minstrel, she told herself, just like Jerome.

Jerome, stood at the bar, watching her with complete and utter disgust. They were rocking slower now, her head against his chest. His heart beat was lulling. She wanted to stay there. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her.

This was all going faster than she suspected. She didn't interject, or pull away, but just stood there, smiling into the kiss. Two great things came out of this: Revenge, and the best kiss of her life.

**~thisisalinebreakyousee~**

The sun on her cheeks awoke her. Her body felt pleasantly numb and tired. Last night, she thought. One of the best nights of her life. Score one for Poppy. Her eyes still adjusting to the light, she surveyed her surroundings, expecting to have woken from an elaborate dream, safe and sound in her room.

The room was considerably clean, white, and beautiful. This was not her room. Her room was purple, clothes everywhere on the ground, with various stuffed animals in a corner. Turning her head, she saw him, Half-horrified and half-gleeful beyond belief. Worse, She realized she wore no clothes, only covered by the blanket, and yet he slept like an angel.

"Shit!"

_On and on and on_

_Keep on rocking baby_

_'Til the night is gone_

_On and on and on_

_'Til the night is gone_

_On and on and on_

_Keep on rocking baby_

_'Til the night is gone_

_On and on and on_

_'Til the night is gone_

**~thisisalinebreakyousee~**

**So, that's that oneshot done. I had planned to do a whole morning after, but I wanted to finish this and get started on the other oneshots, and considering most of you guys won't read this one because it's not really a known shipping, I thought, eh. If you do read this one though, please read and review so that I can feel happy and everything. Here are some questions you can answer in your review: **

**Do you think they should get a new Nina or should Mara take over the role as Chosen one like in Das Haus Anubis? **

**Who don't you want as the new Chosen One? **

**Who is one character that you hate that everyone else likes?**

**Um, I know Amara is supposed to be next but I changed it to Jamber because I had a great idea of what to do, so all you jamber fans out there, the next one is for you! **

**~kels**


	3. Safe and Sound

**Ok, so here's a rather nice Jamber oneshot I cooked up out of boredom.**** It was basically inspired by four things: 1) My humanities class on migration 2) my history class on world war II 3) Tomorrow When the War Began and 4) Ms. Swify's song,' Safe and Sound' (throw in a bit of the hunger games, the yellow wallpaper, and Nanny McPhee as well and badabing, badaboom, you have yourself a great chapter or what I think is great)**

**Title: Safe and Sound**

**Pairing: Jerome and Amber, slight Amara if you squint (had to at least keep a bit of my promise), also Amoppy, implied Fabina (only because it's Amber)**

**Prominent OCs: Beatrice Sidebottom and Doda**

**Words: 8,345**

**Rating: T for minor swearing as disturbing themes**

**~0o0o0o0~**

She didn't remember much from when the bombs came. But she did remember the screams, the untamable fear, and running. She sat frozen in her chair, not knowing what to do, wanting to scream, but finding that nothing was coming out. Fear had its grip tight around her throat. All the sounds besides the piercing screams seemed washed out. The gritty realization of what was happening had not settled in. Then she was being lifted from the chair, forcibly being dragged away by two strong arms. At the time, she hadn't known who it was, but was thankful for their help. If they hadn't saved he, she would hardly have made it to the house.

Hoards of students scrambled around the school grounds, running like mad dogs towards their houses, screaming bloody murder. Some of the more hysterical students had opted for the neighboring woods, thinking that it would be safer. She ran in a group of her housemates, running towards the impossibly far target that was their house. Still, she couldn't scream. Everything was a blur, and nothing seemed to piece together. She could only think, why?

Then she remembered being at the house and everyone piling into the cellar, and into the secret room. At the time, she almost thought of saying,' _That's not going to help us!' _ It hadn't mattered that Mick and Mara hadn't known about the mystery, and honestly, they didn't care at that moment. Most of them sat down, the only exception being Victor who was pacing the room. It had been getting on her nerves, but she didn't dare say anything of it. Mara sat next to her, shaking with tears, her knees pulled to her chest. Her sisterly instincts toke over and she found myself wrapping her arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"It'll be ok Mara," she soothed, stroking her hair," I won't let you go, I promise."

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

She knew Mara had always been deathly afraid by the very prospect of war, death, and explosions. She remembered that Mara was against a lot of dystopian novels because of that. It plagued her nightmares almost every night when she was her roommate. Every night she would wake up screaming, proclaiming there had been bombs and she had seen all of them had been trapped under rubble, but she couldn't get them out, no matter how hard she tried.

Such destruction everywhere, and they had no idea why. She felt so useless, so mad, and grieved.

The room was dark, only lit by one candle. She could barely make out the faces of her many other dejected housemates. Nina sobbed quietly on his shoulder. Mick sat solitary, looking at his feet, muttering something to himself. She could only make out,' … This isn't happening.' Patricia sat with Alfie, huddled, as he tried to comfort her. She was probably taking this the worst, almost in hysterics, crying about how her family could be dead and she was just doing nothing. Alfie took over and hugged her, whispering into her ear. Whatever he had said worked because her cries seemed to become quieter.

There was the urge to go outside and look out the window, one that she was desperately trying to quell. She had no idea why, but I needed confirmation. Now she knew she was just in denial, because she had refused to accept that this was happening, just like Mick. She tried letting Mara go, but she clung on.

"Please don't leave, please!" So she stayed with her. After a few hours, or what seemed like it, the explosions died down. Victor had managed to grab his portable radio, something that looked like it was from the forties, into the cellar, and managed to get it working. They sat there expectantly, waiting for the news that would tell us that it would be safe to leave.

'… _For now, only certain areas have been hit, but none the less, they have been hit hard. We've just received news that the explosions over most of Liverpool have stopped. We advise precaution when leaving any safe areas. The authorities are trying their best to work this all out…' _ Hearing that just made her yearning to go outside larger.

"Everyone stay here, I will go outside, Trudy, make sure they do not move," Victor pointed his finger at her with such a stern expression on his face that she almost thought the vein on his forehead would pop. She guessed she couldn't blame him. She would be equally stressed as well. For a second, she wondered if he might have lost anyone in the bombs. She thought, he might have a whole family we don't know about. That made her feel something for him, and suddenly, she had forgotten about the mystery. He might not have been so evil at all.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

When he left the room was totally quiet. Everyone was waiting. Waiting for anything, she guessed. The waiting was making her antsy. So she ran. The bookshelf was still open making it relatively easy to make an easy escape. Their calls that followed didn't matter. As she got to the top of the stairs, she could see what damage there already was. Almost the whole living room was gone, burnt to ashes, still smoldering. She continued upstairs and threw the door open. Her area wasn't too bad but there was wreckage on the whole of Nina's side. Sort of scared at the stability of the floor, she padded lightly to the half broken window.

The school stood before, a wide, expansive wasteland. The school building looked almost totally destroyed, a stub of what it used to be. Vaguely, she could hear, screaming coming from different buildings. There was a whole house was destroyed, but most of them were fine, only scathed or with chunks taken out of them. As she looked further, she could see a body, or the remains of what used to be a body. There were craters everywhere, breakouts of fire, and smoke. It was everywhere, the air tasted of it: metallic and sticky. A familiar tune broke out underneath her. She looked and saw Nina's music box still in one piece, playing a melancholic melody. She remembered then that the tune it was playing from her childhood. Her nurse-mary used to sing it to her when her parents were out on business trips. A photo frame fell on my floor, shattering, and she jumped from fright. She strolled over and picked it up only to drop it once more as if it had burned her.

It was of her family, one of the only pictures taken when they were all happy. They could be dead. Everyone, her brother, her little sister, her parents, they were most likely dead. All gone. She felt numb, frozen. Goosebumps trailed her skin. And she started to cry for them, cry for the possibility that they could be gone. She had always taken them for granted with her little woes about credit card bills and shoes. If she had known… she wouldn't have just treated them like nuisances. She sank to the floor, weeping harder heI ever had before when someone came in.

She assumed it was Victor coming to scold her for leaving the room, but said person lifted her up and wrapped their arms around her. Jerome stood there, stoic, letting her cry. Like Alfie had done for Patricia, he stroked her hair and told her it was ok, but she kept on babbling about my parents. She found it strange behavior for Jerome, being so caring. She only ever saw him as the sly womanizer. Seeing him like this was a change. Her eyes kept on drifting to the broken fragments of the window, still hoping that if she looked again, she wouldn't see death. He seemed to notice this and made sure she couldn't look out the window.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone_

"Amber, we have to go back downstairs, it's not safe." He said this gently, stroking her cheek, but she could sense the urgency in his voice.

"But… I-I can't… It's just so…" Sobs skewed her voice. She hated being seen like this, so vulnerable and weak. The lullaby kept on playing as they hugged there for a moment, swaying slightly to the music, until the music box gave out.

"Amber," he placed both his hands on her cheeks and looked me in the eyes, and with such sincerity, he kissed her. The war seemed to fade from her vision as she focused on him. Jerome. The one boy in this moment was all that mattered. Here she was safe. With Jerome, she was safe. She began to chant it in her mind, hoping that with that reassurance, she would be able to stay strong. When he broke the kiss, she tried to open her eyes, but Jerome insisted she needed to keep them shut.

"Why?" She whined. She didn't need to look like an idiot walking down the stairs.

But he pleaded with her, "Amber, trust me, just please. I need you to trust me on this one." Of course, she opened them, and the sky was turning red. She meant it, it was red. Blood red. Just the sight of it nearly turned her mad. Fear clamped her body to the spot as she started hyper-ventilating. It was worse than it had ever been. Blood. She closed my eyes and she could still see it. It was like a poison, slipping into her body. Blood everywhere. She envisioned bits of people, sprawled out on streets, blood and flesh everywhere.

"Amber, close your eyes!" Forcibly, he placed his hand over her eyes, making her close her eyes. Death, everywhere in a matter of seconds. "Come on Amber, it'll be alright... We better get downstairs before the sun goes down. Don't want to be exposed like this." Walking down the steps, she still had her eyes closed, being lead by Jerome, whose grip was starting to crush her hand.

The screams that had plagued her before dwindled as she finally got a grip on herself. The mere comfort of the fact that someone actually cared about her in this time helped her keep quiet. They walked down the stairs, one at a time, slowly, but she could tell that Jerome was urging her to go faster, away from danger. Quickly, she smelt the familiar smell of the room that she had frequented, and the loss of Jerome's hands around her own.

When she opened her eyes, she got herself a well-earned lecture from Trudy. "What would have happened if there were more bombs? You would have been killed, that's what! We're just lucky Jerome bolted after you! Who's know what could've happened if he hadn't!" At this, Amber's heaved with sobs. They didn't know what she'd seen. Trudy, still motherly and loving, pulled her into a lasting hug. The others stared, mostly in shock, as broke down. Nobody ever saw Amber Millington break down. Yes, she had previously, but a lot of those times, it hadn't been this bad, unlike now, where she was bawling, thrashing. The image of the blood was still fresh on her mind.

Trudy, as motherly as she was, didn't know what to do. Her training had never included how to calm a traumatized student. "I'll take her," Jerome told Trudy, pulling the girl into yet another hug. She seemed to calm down at this, but still cried. This perplexed the others.

They sat against the wall, her now tiny body caught in his arms. She shook with tears, showing no signs of stopping. Even Mara, who had been hurt the most, now sat with Mick, unmoving. Victor, who returned just after they did, didn't even bother in lecturing them. He obviously was in shock as well. Soon, most of the room was asleep. Amber found it hard to sleep with the sound of their breathing the only sound she could hear.

She wasn't sure if Jerome was still awake, but she felt comforted by the constant rise and fall of his chest, and soon, she too, fell asleep in his arms.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Their bodies were packed together as they waited for Mr. Sweet, or anyone really to make an announcement. For the meantime, they had received little clean up, the only evidence of this being that the grounds were devoid of the many dead bodies.

They stood in rows, none of them daring to speak. It was as if all the joy had been sucked out of the air. As they waited, Amber's stomach threatened to heave its contents onto the ground. How could no one be freaking out? Was it only her that could smell of rotten bodies? The tangy, pungent, ashy smell that was creeping its way over the crowd? Or was that just her and her over-imaginative mind?

Mr. Sweet, looking slightly shaken up, took to the makeshift podium and started to speak. "Students and teachers. We have no direct news of the attack. We have no idea who has been attacking our country, but we have been issued some pressing matters that are here to be addressed. By law, all of you are now IDPs. Currently, homes are being prepared for in the country side to house all of you to be safe. I cannot guarantee that you will all be together but I can guarantee that all of this is being done for you safety. Any siblings have been put together," Amber noticed Jerome let out a big breath, a small burden off his shoulders," Now, all of you are going to be divided into groups. As I read your names, come up to the front. Jerome Clarke," she saw him wince slightly at his name," Poppy Clarke..." Amber felt the slightest bit happier that the two were together.

" ... Amber Millington." She froze at the sound of her name. Never did she think that any of this would happen so soon. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her friends, she wouldn't be allowed to see them off and give half-hearted encouragement. After being pushed by a rather beefy girl from the grade above, she made her way up to the group.

The group was a miss-match of all different houses. She knew all of their names: Beatrice, George, Mark, Zoe, Will, Jerome and Poppy. It didn't seem like such a bad mix. Except for Beatrice, she was on pretty good terms with most of them.

Rather awkwardly, she stood between the two people she was closest to and trudged off. She briefly met Nina's eyes, which were red, puffy, and brimmed with more tears that threatened to spill. Was it bad that she felt numb? Their walk along the damp ground lasted what seemed like an eternity before they finally arrived at the jeeps that would take them away.

They were open-backed with a small gate casing them in. They were protected from the rain by a thin, tin roof. Their windows were flaps of plastic that were fluttering in the gentle breeze. It wasn't particularly inviting, considering what she was used to, but now was definitely not the time to complain. "Get in!" A man barked, his head held high with importance. He was actually sneering at them. She had a sudden urge to stick out her tongue and argue, but when she looked at him once more, she decided against it. They were all pretty crammed into the truck, their tiny bags (they were allowed to bring a small backpack, only allowed to brings clothes. This had upset Amber temporarily) sat on their feet, weighing them down. The contents of her bag were what she considered the most important. Normally, she would never give up her pride and wear casual, sloppy clothes, but somehow, the events that happened had convinced her otherwise. There were five, neatly packed outfits in there, and she wore the sixth, consisting of a long sleeved t-shirt, a knit cardigan and jacket, with sweats (yes, Amber had resided to sweats) and a pair of ugg boots, which, thankfully, were lined with fur.

When the car took off, she found herself worrying for the others. Where would they be sorted? What of Nina and Mara? They wouldn't be able to take care of themselves. Secretly, she prayed Fabina would last through the distance. After all, it was her pride and glory, that couple. She sat on the edge, Jerome squishing onto her. The closeness felt uncomfortable, especially seeing as the gate that was keeping them in seemed unstable and rusted.

Ever since the previous night, she felt somewhat strange around him. What do you say to a boy who pretty much saved your life? Thanks? And the kiss - did he really like her like that? While she mulled this over, conversation started to bubble up from the other kids. It was all melancholic, most of them talking about how they were worried about their parents. Soon, they moved on, talking about how this was all like World War II. The term, IDP, was now who she was. She would be remembered as nothing more than a nameless IDP.

"So where do you think we'll be staying?" Beatrice asked out of the blue. A lot of them shrugged or mumbled responses, not wanting to get involved in whatever she was planning to do. Beatrice, or Bea to her possy, was known as the snide clubber. She cared nothing for Amber who despite being her friend previously, had refused to sneak out and party. Now, they were nothing more than distant acquaintances. "What do you think Ms. Millington?" Ice dripped from her words, and she was sure that she was staring at her.

"I don't-" Amber tried to say, before being cut off by Beatrice once more.

"I think I already know. Nothing's gonna be good enough for poor old Amber. Guess what, Ms. Millington. There won't be any daddy to call to when you want new shoes." Everybody's jaw's dropped as they waited for Amber to come up with a retort. The stress of the whole situation had led most of them to the point where they were craving something, anything, to get their minds off of their current predicament.

She opened her mouth only to shut it again, still trying to think. Beatrice snort derisively," Just a little longer guys, you know how long it takes for blondes to figure things out."

"Hey Beatrice," Jerome started, a small smirk playing at his lips," who're you to talk about her lack of parents. It's not like you have any left either." That shut her up for the meantime, and Amber, seemingly pleased with Jerome, whispered a quick apology.

He leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear," You're welcome, Millington." Surprised by the contact, she flushed pink.

"Oh God. A love fest? What are you two, starstruck lovers? The prankster and the princess? When did you two even become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, you don't have one of those either Beatrice, so why're you talking about it?" The rest of the car ride was relatively boring. Unlike all the highly romanticized movies, they did not board a train, but simply took the jeep all the way there. For a few hours, they were hungry. When they finally did get their morsels of food, it was a packet of plain crackers per person and a bottle of water. Amber rationed out her water, sipping occasionally. She didn't know how long the car ride would be. Alternatively, Jerome finished his once he received the bottle. Now whenever he was thirsty, he pestered her until she finally let him have a sip.

Sleep seemed impossible, the bumpy road being the main variable in that. It seemed every time she was going to nod off, the road hit a pothole of a speed bump. Everyone else found no real problem. She remained awake and tried to take in the scenery. It was a bland and very blurred, and even when she tried to remember it, she couldn't

Soon, their bumpy road thinned, and their house came into view. It was relatively large to be considered a house. A more proper term would be a mansion. It was a classic red-brick house that looked like it was weathered somewhat from age. Ivy and moss climbed up the walls, clawing their way towards the top, narrowly dodging windows. It was three stories high, not including the attic, and possible cellar. From what it looked like, there was a sprawling field in the back that looked like it never ended. As they pulled up to the house, the others roused from their sleep, some of them grumpier than others.

Then she saw _her. _She stood in the doorway, ladle at her hip, fuming. She was a stout lady, though she looked stronger than an elephant. Her hair was a puffy mess of red curls, some parts fading into a silvery white. An aprom wrapped around her, the vertical red stripes on them matching her hair in color. And boy, did she look absolutely livid. "What in the name of hell is this?" She shouted, poiting at the driver, who, she imagined, was struggling to find words.

"We're sorry ma'am, but its orders," He managed to stutter out.

"Well where am I s'posed to put em? I'm struggling as it is, all my rooms are filled! I can't just take in eight more kids!" The man in front obviously squirmed.

"Like I said ma'am, they're order…" He paused for a second before adding," I'm sorry." She offered him a glare before barking at them to get out of the car. They walked inside the house to find that it looked like it was decaying from the inside out. The flowery yellow wallpaper curled off of the walls, revealed the mouldy walls behind it. The banister on the stairs was broken in places; one stair was completely broken, replaced with a piece of driftwood that, similarly to the walls, had sprouted a thick coat of green and black mould. She shuddered at the thought of where the rest of the mould could be. They were led into what was presumably the dining room and offered bowls of cabbage soup. Two smaller kids worked at the stove, chatting animatedly between themselves. It may not have been amazing like any of Trudy's meals, but all of them were too famished to care. None of them were offered seconds, and none of them wanted seconds. It had a tangy aftertaste that was hardly pleasant.

The lady, who still hadn't introduced herself, announced," Alright, follow me, we need to get your mattresses. Thank God I kept them…" She grumbled the last bit to herself. Soon, they found out that grabbing a mattress was a bigger job then they expected. It was a dog eat dog competition, first come, first serve. The nicer ones were near the back, and Amber, relying on her nimble feet, ran straight at the nicest looking one. So did Beatrice. The two started pull the mattress away from each other, swearing all the while.

"All right you two, enough is enough. You," She pointed at Beatrice," Take the mattress and leave. No buts, young lady. Take the last one over there," She jerked her thumb in the direction of an older looking mattress that looked worn and on the brink of splitting apart. As she left, Beatrice shot Amber a sly smile. _I won, _it said. She dragged the mattress down the stairs (this took her a while, for it was heavier than she expected) and managed to snag a spot in the study room, which was where they were staying. It reminded her of a grade sleepover she had, except now the situation was permanent.

"Everyone, may I have your attention." The group turned to her, not daring to talk. It was obvious she had intimidated all of them. "My name is Doda," Giggles exploded from all areas of the room," _But_ you may only refer to me as ma'am, alright? Your situation right now is… unfavourable, to say the least, but let me just say I apologize for your current living conditions. Before you go off exploring, there are a few things I must address.

"Number one: there will be absolutely no sexual displays in my house, especially in front of the young ones. I expect you to be role models. If I am aware of this, you will lose any privileges that you have earned, which brings me to my next point.

"Number two: We work on the point system here. Do enough chores and you earn points. Earn points and you earn extra goods, such as extra blankets, extra pillows, books, more food. Has everyone brought your warmest clothes?" Everyone mumbled a unanimous yes," It won't be enough, trust me. This is why we have the point system; we give you something to strive towards. Number Three: Breakfast, for the older people, which I'm assuming is mostly you, will be served at six am sharp, no exceptions. Any person late will have to wait till the next batch of kids. This will teach you all a good lesson in punctuality, something, it seems, kids these days lack.

"Number Four: Any kid who wants to leave the house has to leave with a buddy. No buddy, no leaving. And, you are only permitted to stay within the boundaries of the perimeter. This includes the barn, the dock, and the guest house. If, by any chance, you use this privilege to run away, you will have to accept that I will not allow you back in this house and you will have to accept your imminent death, understood? Mm?" Satisfied with their collective yes that sounded a lot like a groan, she finished.

"Finally, Number Five: In the event that the house ever is in danger of the bombs, there are two cellar doors. One is located inside, and one out. The one outside is locked for now but the one inside is unlocked. In this case, if you are outside, there is a key underneath the blue stone that is on the right side of it. If you are outside when this occurs and you cannot get inside, you will know what to do. This is, of course, highly unlikely, but precautions are always necessary. Now, may I get a yes ma'am?"

They grumbled a weak response. Dissatisfied, she roared," Do I get a yes ma'am?"

"Yes ma'am!" Afterwards, they spent most of their time getting settled in. Most of them started talking and unpacking their stuff, whereas she decided that she wanted sleep. Since the night had fallen somewhat quickly, she encouraged them to get some sleep unless they wanted to miss breakfast. None of them complained and she turned off the light. Once Doda was out of sight, Amber whipped out her phone, wanting to see if she could call the others.

"No signal, of course," she sighed after putting it away. With nothing to do and no one to talk to, she eventually felt herself drift into a dream… turned nightmare.

_Blood. Tears. Screaming. Sweat. _

_She pumped her limbs with all her might. Where to? She couldn't fathom. Anywhere away from the bombs was good enough._

_Limbs. Guts. Gore. Stench. _

_The air smelled of rotting limbs, and it seemed the farther she went, the more disentangled bodies lay in her path. _

_Friends. Dead. Gone. _

_All of her friends lay in pieces in front of her, no expression on their face, barely distinguishable due to the amount of blood covering their features and matting their hair. _

_Light. Comfort. Alive_

_Up ahead stood a figure, looming ominously on the horizon. The light bouncing off of him disguised him from view. She felt a strong pull to go up to him, to stay safe in his arms. As she approached, she saw that it was Jerome, and ran for him, wanting to feel the sense of safety she often felt in his arms. _

_Dust. Disappear. Luring. _

_When she reached out to touch him, he faded into a swirl of white, bouncing along with the wind into another spot. And she felt the familiar tug, and ran once again, only for him to run. _

_Enemy. Deceiver. Tricked. _

_Finally reaching him, she saw that it was not in fact Jerome, but a stranger, strung together by pieces of different bodies. _

_Horror. Fright. Death. _

_She gasped in horror but he had already caught her in his grip. Then, an all too familiar whizzing noise descended upon them, and fell, leaving her too, mutilated._

She woke up covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Not knowing if it had been ten minutes or four hours, she checked her phone. _11:28 p.m. _Her dream had startled her beyond belief, so much so that in this bed, even with friends surrounding her, she felt vulnerable; like that man in her dream was stalking her, standing outside the window and looking it. The thought was unnerving in the least.

Seeing that no one had woken up due to her fright, she walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the trip step, and up to the attic. The attic was very similar to the one at Anubis. It was cluttered with every kind of junk imaginable, whether it be old trunks or books without names. There was even a portrait of a woman that was similar to Sarah's picture. There was also a long, slender window that streamed in the pale moonlight into the room.

How it reminded her of Sibuna in their prime. Just her, Nina, and Fabian. It sounded bad, but that was when they worked best: Just the three of them. Being separated from them was horrible. They were some of her closest friends, and now, they could be dead and or suffering. She wondered if they were thinking about her as well. _Maybe they aren't. Maybe they forgot about you. _Sitting right next to the window, she saw the country-side with its raw beauty and sighed.

"Amber?" The voice stirred her out of her reverie, but she recognized it instantly.

"Jerome?" She asked, hoping she was right. It was nice being with Jerome. He seemed to have softened up towards her ever since the bombs. Whether that was a thing to be grateful for, she had no idea. He walked towards her, looking quite tired. He had an innocent air to him while he was tired that made him so adorable. She half-expected him to be carrying a teddy as well.

"What're doing up?" He quizzed, sitting down next to her. She shrugged her shoulders. Should she tell him about the dream? No, surely it would scare him. Especially being that he technically turned into an evil psychopath at the end.

"Nightmare," she muttered sleepily, drawing her knees to her chest, rubbing them vigorously. Doda was right when she said that the house would become cold. It seemed like everywhere, there was a draft blowing, or some leak.

He nodded and looked out the window," How do you think the other Anubis students are going."

"I don't know. I mean, they might've been split up. We might be the only ones to stick together. And you have Poppy so that's good."

"More like a drag." Amber punched him lightly in the arm, laughing.

"Come on, she's not that bad. I mean, she can be a bit too much like you sometimes," Amber grimaced," but she is a good girl at heart and super nice. Why wouldn't you want a person like that with you?"

"I don't know. I guess, at least, with her, I can keep a look out on her, protect her." They stayed silent for a minute before he asked," What was your nightmare about?"

"What do you think?" She drawled, almost sarcastically. Wasn't it obvious from the previous events? How clear did she have to be? It seemed she needn't be clear enough, because, as if remembering something huge, realization washed across his face.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't just climb into your subconscious and see what's going on in there." He waggled his fingers in front of her face and she swatted them away, a small smile appearing on her lips. She could always count on the joker to cheer her up.

"You know you wish you could." She teased, hitting his arm lightly. _Careful, _she told herself, _you're flirting. _It was dangerous, she realized, to pair up the two most naturally people in the house. That was like putting two time bombs near each other. Sooner or later, one of them would explode.

"Excuse me?" He asked in mock shock, clutching his heart, his eyes betraying this.

"Then you'd have more information on me." It was true. Amber, he realized, was the hardest to get information on mostly because she cleaned up for herself and kept her lips sealed. She wasn't the one to spill a secret

"You're probably right, but anyway, what was it about?" He probed, still trying to get her to tell him.

"I… I was in a field and I saw all the people of Anubis dead, and then… I died as well." That was the gist of it, of course.

"Something tells me that's not the whole story." Why did he have to be so perfecptive?

"It isn't." She admitted.

"Come on, tell me." He urged, now really wanting to hear the story.

"Jerome, I don't want to." She said this as calmly as she could, trying to keep her voice level.

"Amber, you can tell me." And that just did it for her.

"But maybe I don't want to! Can't you just leave it be! I… I don't want to remember. It's not pleasant. Just drop it!" She snapped, ignoring the fact that people sleeping beneath them might've woken up at her outburst.

After a few minutes, he said he was sorry, and got up to leave. "No, Jerome… I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done that. Come on, we better get back to bed before Ma'am finds us." Doda almost did, as they turned the corner, they saw her light down the hall, but successfully, they hid in the bathroom. It wasn't that big, only housing a toilet, and so the two were squished up together, making them both blush furiously. She could feel his breath tickling her neck, and his hands which were awkwardly placed around her. With the lights dimmed, none of them noticed the others red cheeks.

When she had passed, they slipped out and tip toed down the stairs. Amber felt that she missed the closeness they had in the bathroom, but didn't speak anything of it, knowing that she would go on a tangent if she were allowed to. If only she had a girl to talk to. Not Poppy, but Nina or Mara. Someone that could genuinely be excited for her. The thoughts of the two sparked up sadness and she tried to forget.

When they finally got back to the room, they were relieved to see that she wasn't there, patrolling like they expected and so, with an awkward goodbye, they parted ways and went to their respective beds. This time though, there was no nightmare, for she was too tired for that. Instead, she experienced the sensation of sweet slumber.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Amber finally got to the front of the line, leaving her and Doda. Doda, she found, was so kind once you got to know her. Her wrought-iron type disclipine had only been in their interests, but, with a few of the more engaging kids, she managed to become somewhat of a caring aunt, one that gossips and giggles with you.

"So," Doda said, putting her breakfast on a plate," What's this I hear about you and Mr. Clarke over there?" She pointed her ladle menacingly at Amber, but the humor in her eyes didn't fade.

"Have we become the talk of the house already?" Amber joked.

Doda made a face before saying," Well, are ye'?" Amber rolled her eyes. Her and Jerome? Sure, there had been that one-off kiss. That, she knew, had happened to calm her down. It had acted as a distraction.

"No, we're just friends. We were in the same house back then. He was always joking around, playing tricks on me. I remember one time, before prom, he replaced my dress that I had ordered with a dolls dress. I almost slapped him when I found out he did it. We're not in any way romantic. He just thinks I'm a dumb blonde." She rolled her eyes at the statement, but she couldn't help feeling a twang of pain at dumb blonde.

"Well," she said matter-o-factly," It doesn't look like that from where I'm standing. Now eat your breakfast with the others, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would ye'?" Shooting Doda a pseudo-angry glare, she walked over to their usual table. He, it seemed, had invested in more rations, because just as she sat down, he walked off, going to get more.

"Morning Poppy!" She trilled. Poppy looked at her and smiled. Over the past few weeks, they had become close friends. She would never be a replacement for Nina, but she was getting close to it. The two, she found, had a lot in common, and wasted a lot of their time catching up on the house gossip and what not.

"What were you and Doda talking about?" Poppy queried, shoving another mouthful of oatmeal into her mouth. Amber found this slightly disgusted, but decided to hold her tongue.

"Oh, nothing. She was just asking me about some stupid rumour about me and Jerome. It was nothing." She waved it off as if it didn't matter, but silently, she was scared that what Doda had said was true.

"You know, you two do give people the wrong impression when you're all buddy-buddy and hugging and everything. I was just wondering, are you two…?"

Amber shook her head relentlessly, messing her hair up," Oh God no. That would be… weird. I mean, it would be like dating… Ew… No offence." Poppy rolled her eyes, obviously not convinced, but said nothing more on the subject, not wanting to push Amber.

Jerome sauntered back, another bowl of oatmeal in hand, and plopped down beside Amber. She suddenly realised that all that they had been saying had a ring of truth to it. They did sit too close and they did invest a little too much in their physical contact.

"Morning," He chimed, starting on his bowl immediately. Amber looked at him with envy, still rather hungry herself. She wasn't the best at getting chores done, and because of that, hadn't managed to climb to the top of the privilege spectrum. He, on the other hand, was excellent at achieving what he wanted to.

He noticed her staring at the bowl and shoved it too her. "Have some. Do you really think I want more of this?" It was true. The oatmeal was rather watery and plain, but in such a way it was tolerable. Grabbing her spoon, she took a huge spoonful and swallowed, her stomach churning from hunger all the while.

"Thanks," she said whilst wiping her mouth with her hand. He chuckled slightly and said you're welcome. Amber scanned the room lazily. All the kids had obviously broken into different cliques. There were to quieter kids who had devoted all their points into the books, and there were the loud kids, who were always looking for a way to pick a fight. At this table, Beatrice sat, the head of the gang. As she had been here, she had risen through the ranks to become extra popular.

And for what? The kids practically worshipped the ground she walked on but they had no idea who she really was. When they saw her in the hall, she was constantly in the middle of a group of different kids who were listening to every little thing she said.

It sickened Amber. No one even objected to it. "Thinking about Beatrice?"

Amber nodded. "I heard that she's been telling the kids that she's a hero of sorts. Said she saved two people in the bombs," Poppy said.

"I bet she just shoved everyone out of the way so that she could be safe. I mean, what is she trying to advertise? 'Hi, I'm Beatrice, and I'm, like, a humanitarian and a life saver,'" Jerome put on an American accent and pretended to flip his hair, causing all three of them to laugh. Beatrice, as it seems, noticed, and with her little gang, walked over to them.

A smirk was plastered on her lips as it always was when she saw the three, when she asked," What's so funny?"

"Why do you need to know?" Jerome replied, a similar smirk on his lips.

"I know trouble when I see it. You three better watch it."

"Or what? You'll get your little minions to talk us to death? I thought you were much better than that, Ms. Sidebottom." Even her little possy erupted into snickers at her last name. It was Beatrice's kryptonite.

She shot all of them a glare, telling them to calm down, before staring back at the three of them," This. Isn't. Over." She said this through gritted teeth, before storming off. Some of her more faithful companions trailed after her, trying to calm her down, while the others lingered.

"You think we should worry about her?" Amber asked out of the blue. Jerome and Poppy shared a look, before she replied," I wouldn't count on it."

**~0o0o0o0~**

Amber sat on the dock, staring up at the overcast sky. Ever since they had arrived, she felt pressed in, caged up. Yes, she tolerated a lot of the other kids that were at the house, but sometimes, it just felt nice to be able to spend some time on her own without anyone trying to talk to her.

The dock, which she found was a refuge, was hers. None of the other kids dared to go here. This was because before you could actually sit on the dock, you had to pass through a throng of trees that were near impossible to pass through. Even then, if any kid found their way here, they would probably leave, seeing the dock in its current state. Most of the wood on it was a hub for lichen and moss, and looked as if it would collapse under the slightest touch.

When she had first come here, she almost thought she would fall, but after many more times having come here, she managed to figure out what spots were weak. So, she sat, just thinking, not about her parents or the rest of her friends, but of Jerome. Why did it have to be Jerome of all people? He could be so annoying. The worst thing was that he knew he could be annoying, but still continued being so.

But then, as if he wanted to fuck up all her visions of him, he decides to be the nicest, most caring person ever. Couldn't he just stay at one end of the spectrum? That would just make everything easier for her. This was her safe haven from him, essentially. It just helped to be alone for a while and be able to consider her feelings for him. It didn't help, though, when he would practically blur the line between prankster and lover.

The cool air felt nice on her face, and although she was covered up, a lot of it seeped into her. Having been here for a few weeks, she'd grown used to more extreme cold, something that she had struggled with back at Anubis. The lake spread out in front of her, its black water lapping at gently. It was like a tamed beast, still in hibernation. This thought scared her somewhat, but she brushed it off, trying to focus on the perfection of this moment.

"Amber?" A voice so instinctive, called. She groaned slightly, before turning back and staring at him. It was a marvel that he had even managed to find his way through the trees to quickly, not to mention quietly. When she first came here, it took her and hour to find her way through the trees, and even then, she didn't know how she had done it.

Today, he looked relatively normal, but there was something fearful in his eyes, something that she couldn't put her finger on. "Come on," she called, waiting for him to try and navigate his way across the dock. This was a source of amusement for her, seeing as he jumped at every squeak and groan that the dock made. The small feat took him minutes to accomplish, and by the time he had managed to get over to her, she was laughing manically. Seeing this, he laughed as well, and soon, the two were laughing for no particular reason.

"So," she giggled," what're you doing out here?"

He replied," Doda was wondering where you were and sent me to find you. She said that if I didn't, that she would take away all my privileges." She could tell though, that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but tried to shrug it off and concentrate on the swirls that the water was making.

"What made you try here?" Only few people knew about her love for water. Was Jerome one of those people? Maybe he knew more about her than he let on. This was highly unlikely, and as swiftly as she had the thought, she brushed it off. Plus, that would be somewhat stalker-like.

"The water." She stated, simply.

"The water? You, Amber Millington, like the water? What, doesn't that, like, mess up your hair? Wouldn't want to get that blonde mop of yours messed up," He reached a hand over and before she could slap his hand away, he ruffled her hair, making it fly all over her face.

"Jerome! And just after I had worked on this all morning!" She screeched, not meaning it though. As fast as she could, she felt around, trying to fix the part in her hair. He was amused by this, and thought she looked pretty doing so.

"You and what hairdryer?" He asked dubiously. She shot him a glare before finally fixing the part.

The two shared a moment of silent, staring at each other, and Amber soon realized that this was too intimate for her own comfort. In his eyes, she could still see that fear, that strange look, as if he were analysing her. "What?" She asked out of the blue.

"Nothing, it's just… you have pretty eyes." He admitted somewhat shyly. Her stomach seemed to twist into knots at this. There was electricity that burst out on her skin. It was not a pleasant feeling, to say the least. But… was it attraction? Infatuation? _Love? _No, it couldn't be possible. They had only been here a few weeks. That was not possible. They were _friends. _Friends only.

All those times they had. She wanted to deny it, mostly because she knew it would be betraying Alfie. That was a weak excuse, seeing as they never really even dated. And Mara. There was mutual attraction between those two, attraction that had never fully been acknowledged. He would never love her as much as he did Mara. She knew that.

Was that why she was so nervous? Had he been so heartless as to get over Mara after he had devoted so much time to her? That was what she was supposed to think, right? "You… you think my eyes are pretty?" She quivered. With any other guy, this would have been adorably cute, seeing them stutter. But with Jerome? It honestly scared the hell out of her.

"Yeah, is that ok Ms. Millington?" He joked, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. The touch felt like a shock. She knew that she had shook slightly at this, but hoped that he didn't notice. Now, he was not talking, but staring into her eyes. They were inches apart now, and her breathing grew louder and louder, her heart thumping madly in her chest. And how she wanted to kiss him, to feel those soft lips on hers once more.

Jerome, taking the initiative, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The feeling was absolutely euphoric. She no longer felt the biting cold that surrounded them as the warmth of his lips was all she needed. His hands were on her cheeks, desperate, if not, frantic to hold her closer. His tongue glided into their mouth, and quickly their simple kiss turned into an all-out tongue war.

And then he actually moaned into the kiss. Amber found the feeling delightful, knowing that she could reduce him to this state. Eventually, their kiss ended and the two sat there, in each other's arms, both breathing hard. And she realized that here, she was safe. With Jerome, she was safe.

_Just__ close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Oh. My. God. That was the single longest piece of writing I have ever written. I really don't know what is wrong with me. I do not have a life. No, I do not. I wish I could, I really just do not know where to buy them. **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Jamber111 (if she reads this), Pufflehuff, and keshalover for their love of Jamber! **

**Next up is Jabian for those people that actually support the couple. **

**Anyway, goodnight! I am bordering on hallucinations… I am serious**

**Sincerely,**

**-kels**

**P.S Bonus Questions: **

**What would be an ideal Het Huis Anubis Crossover? **

**What couples could pull off a teenage pregnancy?**

**Do you think that a lot of the fanfiction with disorders are well-written or not? (So, with like cutting, purging, anorexia, depression, etc.)**


End file.
